


Fox

by Ikebana



Series: Vignettes [2]
Category: Fox - Margaret Wild & Ron Brooks, Original Work
Genre: Allusions to death, Wordcount: 100-500, implied injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikebana/pseuds/Ikebana
Summary: A wounded, regretful magpie makes her way home in the wake of a betrayal
Series: Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018675





	Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the book "Fox" by Margaret Wild and Ron Brooks, written as a exercise for class

The days passed like molasses, suffocatingly sweet and thick and cloying. No way of rising above, floating on your back and breaking the surface, no choice but to keep moving and drowning and hoping the shoreline will turn up soon. Aborted steps, stumbling in the topsand and tripping over regret, wishing and wishing and wishing that you hadn’t done it, hadn’t burnt up the only person that made you happy in your fervour to be yourself again. Hoping that you won’t struggle back, jiggety-hop home, to find nothing but scorch marks and consequences, hoping desperately that he’ll still be there in the cave. That he will be kind again have mercy again forgive me God please forgive me for leaving you.

Please don’t let me die in the desert before I see you again.


End file.
